guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Destroyer
We've already seen these guys - check back in the Guild Wars Factions Art Book, pages 16-21 (and possibly 14-15, too). Planeforger 07:31, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Can we upload an image, then? Desiner 16:29, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Immunity to burning? Well, can't be set on fire looks like A-net is trying to make ppl play something other than a SF ele fortunately everything else still burns Miki123troll 22:33, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Considering they are level 28 and supposedly the uber-fiends, they are push-overs anyway. Their main force, the physical attackers, have no special tricks worth mentioning, they just mindlessly attack with Barrage, Triple Chop, Hundred Blades, i.e., Echo SS ftw. The only guys giving some pause are the Destroyers of Thoughts because of hex removal and interrupt. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 09:38, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well, they are pretty uber when you first meet them outside LA or Kamadan with a little party of 4 L20 and maybe two L15 Henchmen. They also have some Monster Skill that increases damage, at least I think they do. I've never seen Triple Chop hit my 70Al Ranger for 200+ damage... (T/ ) 09:41, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Inner Fire is self-heal. And when do you meet them in a group of four? I only started from Kamadan so far, and in the Caves Below Kamadan you don't have to fight them at all. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 09:45, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Rly? I didn't go in that way so I dunno what happens. Is it like the other quests with a timer to "Run to the exit!" If so, just wait around and Destroyers should pop up eventually... Anyways, in the LA quest there are a few at the end and they will wtfpwn you at a party size of 4. And, I started from Kaineng Center with a full party of L20 Heroes and Henchmen. The groups of Destroyers that show up during that quest are a bit large, so that may be part of the problem. However, I was still getting owned easily. Like I said, a Warrior hitting for 200+ damage on 70AL. I'm guessing that maybe the ones in those quests only are specifically made to be too powerful. (since ppl farm Destroyer Core) I killed just one and then had to run like hell, or risk a wipe...we barely made it out ahead of them. (T/ ) 09:51, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Exactly, you have to run from them before they wtfpwn you :) And of course, level 28 warriors will pretty much always wtfpwn any squishy or un-buffed semi-squishy. Just throw around blind and weakness and you'll be fine. Lock down or kill the destroyer of thoughts, then you can also throw around anti-warrior hexes to your heart's delight. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 10:40, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Uh...not rly, I always found Shiro'ken Warrior, Blade of Corruption, Jade Armor, Enslaved Ettin etc. to be much more mild compared to destroyers. Even the Jotun Skullsmasher enemy hits harder than it should, or so it seems. (T/ ) 10:46, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::They get a damage boost due to their high level. Apparently the difference in level has something to do with how much damage can be dealt. --Curse You 19:25, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::gw:en is made to be harder then any other game so far it is to make you progress further and get stronger on a side note it is possible to beat one or two destroyer groups but once timer runs out you fail i think (havnt tried my friend and 3 heroes took 2 mobs while i ran) :::::::::Destroyers are not really immune to burning, at least in Hard Mode. I have a lot of screenshots of Destroyers in Destruction's Depths set on fire, and would be happy to post one later. Blaargh 14:19, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Depends on the type of destroyer. Some are, some aren't. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:30, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Armor So far as i noticed they have extremely high armor to everything, cause i hit the same with liquid flame with and without winter any1 else noticed they this?—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 01:45, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :Winter won't change your damage output, as its behaviour has been changed quite a while ago. Try using a cold damage skill, it should be fine. --Kale Ironfist 02:33, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::What? Really? Why isn't there a bug note? -- Gordon Ecker 02:36, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::Check Talk:Winter. No one knows if its intentional or not, but it's changing the damage to cold AFTER damage is calculated. --Kale Ironfist 02:45, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Appears to be fixed for Hell's precipice. Amy Awien 18:34, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Did some testing for elemental resistance. Using Glowing Gaze, Glowing Ice, Glowstone, & Lightning Strike all set to level 9 causing 32 points of damage I get the following damage results: So it looks like they have high resistance to fire & moderate resistance to earth. I believe cold is normal damage. Lightning is normal as well but the higher numbers are due to the 25% armor penetration of Lightning Strike. Have yet to test for Holy or Shadow damage, but I'm guessing they will be normal. --Katia Steelheart 23:16, 01 September 2007 :I'm getting better results with cold damage than anything else. Testing out different bows for example, an icy shortbow was hitting Sinnews on average out of ten shots, 8 points of damage more than a lightning shadow bow - and remember the shadow bow has an inherent 10% armour penetration, so the cold is overpowering that too. Maybe I've just been getting lucky with crits or something, but so far cold is proving to be more powerful than lightning. ::If you want to test Lightning Damage, get Conjure, or Lightning Surge.. Something without AP at least. --84.24.206.123 12:18, 6 September 2007 (CDT) I did some tests: This was using Shell Shock (no AP), Glowstone, Glowing Gaze, and Glowing Ice, each trained to 5, each with a listed damage of 20 used on a destroyer of thought. Template code for the build is OgBFgUW6sFz0CYf2YFkIAAAAAAAA . Note when using this build to test armor levels that Shell Shock causes cracked armor; results with cracked armor applied are not comparable to those without. Lightning Surge with 1 in air magic has a listed damage of 20 and could be substituted. --66.92.73.217 22:10, 22 September 2007 (CDT) I removed the information about earth resistance and water being "Normal" damage levels. My own testing supports the second set of numbers here -- that earth has no resistance. --Ruse 16:24, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Demon Classification? Did anybody happen to test during the weekend whether Destroyers count as "Demons" for the purpose of Demonslaying mods or the Aegis of Terror/Aegis of Augh? Skuldnoshinpu 01:39, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :They seem to be the class of "destroters" as the dwarven skill states smth about dstroyers, not demons... but i didnt test it.-- Agracul 12:16, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Location Can someone add areas where a lot of them are for example the quest with the raven skills. roll Don't they roll to get around? I don't have GW:EotN so I don't know, but in the trailer I thought that near the end of the movie I could see two of them rolling. Star Wars, anyone? — Nova — ( ) 20:08, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Some roll, some walk. -- Gordon Ecker 20:22, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Holy damage Which kind of holy damage does only deal 50%? The real holy damage or the former light damage? -- numma_cway 08:11, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :All light damage was changed to holy damage TheDrunkenHobo 17:23, 18 September 2007 (CDT) I think the note about holy damage is wrong. I've been smiting destroyers in Glint's Challenge all day and I've yet to see a destroyer take less than full damage. ~ pbizzle 70.233.234.179 05:07, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::Pretty much all smiting prayers skills IGNORE ARMOR, so your observations have no real relevance. What's more important is to use a wand/staff of various damage types and work out the minimum and maximum of each. Even then, it'd be a massive undertaking, which would lead me to believe the contributor didn't factor into account armor for Light of Deldrimor, since its damage is affected by armor. --Kale Ironfist 05:46, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::Tested with an air wand at 9 air magic and a smiting rod at 9 smiting prayers. Damage seems to fall within a constant range for both, so with good faith going to say that the person who added the resistance note was using Light of Deldrimor without taking into account that it was a none armor-ignoring holy damage. 71.246.50.230 07:25, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Strength Comparing these guys with the other lvl 28 nasties from other campaigns (Titans from Prophecies, Shiroken from Factions and Torment Demons from Nightfall), I can honestly say that these guys are the hardest I've fought against. While my experience with Shiroken is limited, I have however fought most of them and they didn't seem that tough (aside from the sliver armour elementalists). The Prophecies had the potential to be the most dangerous if you were stupid enough to release them all but you rarely found a large group together. Torment demons originally scared me when I was getting Protector of Elona but after getting Guardian of Elona, they were jokes (aside from the snaring eles) and I enjoyed fighting them since they were just corpses for Olias to exploit. Destroyers on the other hand seem to be much more resilient to the my builds which ripped though Tyria and Elona HM. That said I believe the reason for this is because they use skills from all three campaigns, no doubt Titans would be the strongest if they used skills from all 3 campaigns. --Blue.rellik 11:55, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :They are resilient, but weak... -- -- (s)talkpage 12:12, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :: Try them in Hard Mode. They make Titans and Torment Demons look like chumps --Blue.rellik 11:24, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::They're the most pathetic end game army of them all. It's not that they don't hit hard, because they do, it's because the fact they have no diversity and one big focus, which is easily debhilitated with blocking, weakness, blinding etc etc. the other armies could at least heal themselves and others. ---Ckal Ktak 18:31, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I find these to be the EASIEST end-game army in all 3 games. Titans weren't very hard, but the constant Call to torment of the DEMONS made them simply frustrating, not challenging. As for Shiro'ken, they were a little difficult before I got to know their skillbars, but a well-placed Shatter Enchantment takes care of the Sliver Armor-happy eles, who definitely were the toughest. Seb2net 21:12, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Professions I recall reading somewhere that the decision to not include Destroyer monks was intentional. However I don’t recall reading anything about paragons or assassins. Any thoughts as to why all other classes are present minus those two? Shadowlance 14:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Elemental damage You're just pretty much re-hashing what each of the elemental lines are good for. As the note above what you entered says, fire is weakened, and you didn't mention anything about cold being stronger against destroyers either. --JonTheMon 16:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed with Jon - it's general knowledge and there's nothing really special being added to the article. Besides, someone could take Winter and it wouldn't matter what line of elemental magic was being used. Jink 16:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Although if you had Winter, you'd definitely want Air Magic for the armor penetration. But again, that's general - nothing specific to destroyers. I'll add a note about Winter, though. —Dr Ishmael 17:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) re Winter: Not exactly true. Air still has %AP :P General notes about elemental damage goes on the elemental damage page, though. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::No! It wouldn't matter! Elemental equality! *throws placards around and leads strikes* (This is a silly response.)Jink 17:18, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Not all immune to burning? I know that sometimes I'll come across a boss that is a little different than it's non-boss counterparts. Being fleshy when it's not supposed to, or being non-fleshy when it IS supposed to. Able to be knocked down even though it shouldn't, not vulnerable to a certain type of damage (holy, fire, what-have-you) even though it's counterparts are. I think Anet just forgets about these things sometimes. It's possible that a Destroyer boss can be set on fire, but if it can, I've never seen it because it's usually surrounded by other Destroyers and I never use fire when I know I'm going to be fighting them. --Macros 18:50, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yes, in fact if your character's not too far in the storyline yet and you "Discuss" with Olaf in the quest "Vision of the Raven Spirit", the destroyers that will attack you at the time will be immune to burning. However, not all desroyers are immune to burning as you will notice further down in the game. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' LittleFirzen ( ) . :Can you give an example? --Macros 19:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Destroyer Tremor maybe. I recall seeing one of those burning, but might be a different one with the same skin. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I think the targets of some spells will still show the burning animation even though they aren't suffering from the actual condition. I've noticed that when my dervish is under the effect of Avatar of Melandru and gets hit with Immolate. Jink 22:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Jink and I just tested Vision of the Raven Spirit, all the destroyers there are immune to burning, but they still got the burning animation from both Immolate and Rodgort's Invocation. I'll go test on a Tremor/Lives now. —Dr Ishmael 22:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep, both Destroyer Tremor and Destroyer of Lives are immune. Now that we have tested this pretty thoroughly, I'm going to fix the article. —Dr Ishmael 22:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::At least I know I'm not going insane :P Thanks Ish. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:54, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::There's a very small chance that one or more of the bosses might not be immune, the only one of them I've checked so far is Storm of Destruction. —Dr Ishmael 14:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I actually found that if you put up Winter, sometimes the burning effect works because it would count as cold burning --- More testing required of course. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.127.252.20 ( ) . ::::::::I've never heard of "cold burning." Jink 18:57, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Uh... no. There's no such thing. —Dr Ishmael 18:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Anomaly for this page? I wonder if we shouldn't duplicate the burning-animation on this page, too. One of the reasons people keep bringing up the issue of Destroyer immunity is that they see the nasties on fire. (Of course, the article now has the wiki-code comments which should discourage such behavior.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 18:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC)